Ben Solo, o príncipe caído
by Natasha G. Moreno
Summary: Kylo Ren tentava manter a frágil autoridade sobre a Primeira Ordem através da influência do General Hux, satisfazendo-o. Depois de experimentar o equilíbrio com Rey, o ódio por tê-afastado o devastava. A ponte mental entre a órfã sucateira e o príncipe Ben Solo vinha apenas se estreitando, aproximando-os de maneira irresistível até a compreensão iminente.
1. Intensa solidão

**Nota da autora:** É a primeira _fanfic_ que publico, depois de um longo tempo sem conseguir escrever com a fluidez que queria. Star Wars tem me ajudado a amansar a ansiedade e me inspirado muito, e a ida ao cinema para assistir a _Os Últimos Jedi_ arrancou as minhas palavras, enfim. Avisos: Contém spoilers.

* * *

Há muito tempo, numa galáxia muito, muito distante, o destróier do Supremo Líder da Primeira Ordem se deslocava em meio às estrelas. O silêncio da reclusão abafava o zumbido baixo dos dispositivos de climatização. Kylo Ren acordou de mais um pesadelo em seu quarto, só, suado e arquejante, e se sentou, os lençóis amassados sob as coxas. Como anos antes, a luz verde do sabre de Luke Skywalker pareceu incidir sobre ele e tocou o seu sono, amaldiçoando o repouso. Os olhos hesitaram em se fechar, cansados de pousar sobre a pouca mobília austera, mas sob a ameaça do retorno do Jedi à sua consciência.

— Eu falhei com você — dissera Luke no campo de sal em Crait. _Sim_ , ferveu Kylo. _A escolha ainda não havia sido feita_.

Então, os demais aprendizes isolaram numa cabana de pedra o sobrinho do Mestre envolto em lendas, que já sentia a Força feroz nele. No coração da madrugada, em ataque, abaixaria o sabre de luz sobre o jovem inocente que jurou ensinar. Desistiu dele assim como tinham feito os pais, a princesa e o contrabandista. Até o terror borrado da manifestação de seus poderes, a infância pertencera ao filho de heróis de guerra.

O fardo do legado continuava a estilhaçá-lo. Mesmo Snoke o seduziu por ser neto do Lorde Sith Darth Vader, faminto pela mácula das trevas e pelo potencial que o sangue dele guardava. Curvado ao seu olhar, Kylo permaneceria para sempre submisso, uma fera assustadiça numa coleira, o pupilo medíocre e sentimental.

Cada um que ousava se dirigir a ele lançava a atenção em apenas uma parte sua, como inclinar uma vela para inspirar luz ou sombra conforme a vontade. O seu foco se bifurcava diante das reflexões que chegaram, e depois muitas, muitas mais. Feito pétala, o hoje murchava perante o passado negado, para o qual as lembranças eram um portal de espinhos. Kylo não conseguia laçar os pensamentos selvagens. Kylo?... Mas...

 _Ben_. O seu nome nos lábios da Rey, um chamado puro.

Ele permitia, sem contradizê-la. Seu corpo ainda respondia à memória daquele som. Não havia desdém ou chacota, nem a carga de esperança que Han depositou enquanto estiveram na ponte da Base Starkiller, naquela longa noite de neve.

O pedido desesperado do pai tinha sido inútil em compensar a ausência constante, a atenção retida em conluios pela galáxia. Para Kylo, contudo, sua morte se tornou cicatriz aberta, uma brecha pela qual um facho de luz entrava, e o lembrava de seu toque no rosto, como que em um carinho tardio. À medida que o atordoamento se dissipava, a convicção desmanchou, pois o ato odioso o enfraquecia em vez de anular o turbilhão que sentia. Sequer satisfez Snoke, embora houvesse sido exigido.

O lamento torturado do Chewbacca no momento seguinte à queda ecoava em seus pensamentos tanto quanto a explosão do cruzador de Leia Organa. Kylo hesitara em disparar o míssil armado e matá-la, apesar da mágoa com a sua dedicação à política e aos sonhos rebeldes. Ele era o seu príncipe caído, sangue Skywalker, o herdeiro da Força.

No entanto, na primeira vez que Rey falou, quis vê-lo sem a máscara, exigindo quem _ele_ de fato era, mesmo subjugada pelas amarras. Fora feita refém ao fim da Batalha de Takodana, e Kylo a trouxe a bordo junto ao peito e a esperou recuperar a consciência. Quando removeu o disfarce e ergueu a cabeça, encontrou o seu olhar à espera do dele, depois se aproximou mais. Não conseguiu tocá-la. Já nem podia ignorar o terror que a fazia estremecer. Estaria amedrontada, enojada por causa dele? Seria a ameaça vã?

Ao segurar a sua mente e penetrá-la, ele pôde vê-la adormecida nos destroços de uma nave, escorregando em uma duna de Jakku, escavando sobras antes de realizar comércio no Posto Avançado de Niima em troca de comida. As barganhas sem fim, o pandemônio da aglomeração de forasteiros, os músculos magros tensionados no treinamento improvisado, a garganta seca, os dias de fome aguda, o deslizar das lágrimas e a aspereza da areia quente. Ben a imaginou em liberdade, longe do remoto planeta ferro-velho, sem um destino para seguir nem o passado a prendê-la.

Quando a Força indomada de Rey o atingiu em bloqueio, Kylo sofreu igual intrusão, estarrecido com a facilidade com que ela deslizou para dentro dele. Desde a tarde em que ela resistira à sua manipulação mental e a revertera, a admiração atônita não o deixou. Só lhe restou se preparar para o despertar que vinha.


	2. A tempestade

**Nota da autora:** Eu esperava poder postar um capítulo por dia, mas ontem não consegui cumprir porque, quando comecei a revisar, demorou mais do que o previsto. Precisei mexer muito na estrutura deste capítulo e do próximo e fazer algumas mudanças agressivas, puxando dali e encaixando aqui — pelo bem maior. Espero que gostem!

* * *

Conforme o enorme destróier desacelerava e entrava na órbita de Bespin, Kylo se colocou na frente da janela que tomava uma parede inteira do corredor estéril. Sob um brilho cinza enevoado, manteve-se imóvel ao som de passos leves, quase furtivos, em sua direção. Seguiu-se um pigarro insolente e o bater de botas.

— O que é? — exigiu saber Kylo, extenuado, sem se virar. Reprimiu a vontade de revirar os olhos em recriminação à sua presunção.

— Aproximação realizada com sucesso — informou-lhe Armitage Hux, parando à sua direita. Nenhum stormstrooper o acompanhava.

— Muito bem — disse Kylo. — Relatório?

— Batedores e droides espiões serão enviados à Cidade das Nuvens para rastrear o delator que nos contatou a respeito dos Rebeldes. A sua última posição conhecida foi nas imediações, há dois dias. Ainda assim, suponho que... as suas suspeitas...

— Obrigado, General Hux — interrompeu Kylo, aprumando-se quando um espasmo ansioso o invadiu.

Na sua presença, lutava para sustentar a expressão inescrutável e a pose imperturbável.

— Qual o seu comando, Supremo Líder? — indagou Hux, a voz rouca já permeada de deboche. Ele se aproximou um pouco, apenas o suficiente para que a sua respiração atingisse a pele nua de Kylo, arrepiando-a. — Quer que...?

— Mais tarde — rosnou Kylo, girando para encará-lo com ímpeto.

Assomava sobre Hux, cujo sorriso lascivo somente se alargou, ciente da influência precária do outro sobre todos ali e da chantagem do conhecimento. As garras do traidor flagrado não se atreveriam a acariciar a sua mente, embora pudessem tocá-lo onde quisesse.

— Isso é tudo — concluiu, à guisa de despedida.

Hux se calou, assentiu obedientemente com a cabeça e se pôs a se afastar dele, a postura travada e impecável, as mãos entrelaçadas às costas. Nenhum fio solto do cabelo ruivo voou. Tão logo a sua sombra desapareceu na curva do setor de observação, Kylo soltou o fôlego que mal percebera que tinha prendido e refez o caminho rumo ao quarto, onde se exilou até a tarde cair.

Desabou na poltrona de canto, atento à ferocidade dos esforços em conter a frustração da saudade e a tristeza latente, a vergonha e a culpa. Como as cartas de jogatina de Canto Bight, os lampejos de fracasso se sobrepunham sob suas pálpebras: as estratégias desastrosas, o horizonte obscuro e as pistas falsas que despistavam as tropas, a fagulha das primeiras insurgências nos principais sistemas. Ao menos, a sofreguidão do desejo escoaria. _Um curto alívio_ , pensou.

O estrondo alto de trovões combinados reverberou, retumbante, pelo quarto. Uma tormenta devia estar para chegar à cidade flutuante.

Kylo tornou a ver Rey dar um passo para longe da _Millennium Falcon_ , escapando do abrigo seco da nave achatada e do ardor da fogueira para apreciar a tempestade, sem temer a sua fúria e revolta. Mesmo a lua era uma suposição, sem haver como buscar o seu brilho.

Em repetição, os relâmpagos tremulavam e chamuscavam o mundo visível. Antes de caírem, os raios mordiam as nuvens, estendendo-se como num espreguiçar. As suas bordas serrilhadas rasgavam o ar, cambiantes, e a luz dançava em torno de Rey, a energia crepitante no ar.

Ela fitava as ondas encapeladas do mar volumoso, o corte da espuma prateada, a escuridão das rochas quebradas. As poucas flores, sempre secas e fenecendo lá em Jakku, ali eram regadas impiedosamente. As gotas gordas transbordavam das folhas, arrebentando com pequenas explosões, vazando pelos caules, enfim bebidas pelas raízes. A terra escondida encharcava. O vento rodopiava e valsava, invadindo as cavernas como faria com convidadas em alcovas do salão de baile, revolvendo a poeira negra e as lascas de pedras. A tempestade atingia a Força dentro deles e em tudo à sua volta, avivando-os.

A tensão de relembrar o fez sentir o repuxar da cicatriz que lhe atravessava o olho direito, de modo que ele tocou o rosto dividido.

 _Ben_.

— Rey — murmurou ele em resposta ao eco, a língua enrolando em torno de seu nome.

Para ela, ele era apenas Ben, sem máscara nem legado. Tornou-se confidente, reflexo, sombra, igual.

A cada conversa na ilha sagrada em Ahch-To, olhou-a com paciência e entendimento, à espera. Embora não fosse abnegado e virtuoso, permitiu que Rey desabafasse para ele, perguntasse e aceitasse as verdades cruéis de seu passado, uma vez limpa a ilusão de querer os pais em favor da necessidade da sensação de pertencimento.

Dissera que ela não estava mais sozinha porque ele estava ali agora. E Ben também não estava mais sozinho.

Encontrara empatia nela. Teve de sentir a plenitude da raiva e do medo para começar a aprender a controlá-los e a infligir os extremos, mas a usual dificuldade em subjugar esses sentimentos foi apagada por Rey, que o deixava centrado, em equilíbrio.

As preocupações e dúvidas se cruzavam sob o desejo de se apoiar no outro e descansar, vulnerável, mas seguro. Ben e Rey viviam o apelo da sensibilidade e da compreensão mútua, a carência indomável e a ansiedade em procurar acolhimento numa figura paterna, a solidão e o medo persistente de rejeição e abandono, a própria força escondida.

Kylo se descontrolara só quando soube que era sua a culpa por estar prestes a perdê-la. Ainda assim, deixou-a ir, ajoelhado, implorando-lhe com os olhos brilhantes até que, como Han, Rey fechou a porta da _Millennium Falcon_ e se desvencilhou dele, para longe.

O isolamento puxava a Força, que os aproximava, querendo ou não. Ele só conseguia ver Rey porque ela conseguia vê-lo, borrões no clarão turvo da galáxia em guerra. Desde então, nenhum deles se arriscou a articular palavras um para o outro, ambos sob a sombra gentil da verdade, mas temerosos demais para reivindicá-la ao sair à luz intensa.

Tantas inseguranças se acumulavam, confundindo Kylo como a selvageria da tempestade lá fora. Se o período introspectivo se arrastasse muito, ele ficaria preso, congelado na sucessão de incertezas entre decisões ainda não tomadas e as possibilidades invocadas.


	3. Fogo

Kylo esperou o tremor das mãos minguar com a renovação das sombras, assim como o caos dos pensamentos cessar com a batida à porta. Suor frio o cobria todo, como a película de um lago de Varykino no degelo. Seu olhar se arregalou, aturdido. Agora ele se achava capaz de se concentrar, de modo que se ergueu, escorado no encosto de couro.

— Sou eu, Hux — anunciou uma voz ríspida, sem forma. Obsessivo e insone, ele viria irremediavelmente.

Ao ouvir o estalido da tranca sob o ronco da tempestade, suspiros profundos escaparam por entre os lábios cerrados de Kylo. Ele não fez tentativa alguma de se mover ou lhe dar atenção e, em vez de oferecer resistência ou se rebelar, deixou que o outro se aproximasse mais e selasse a noite violenta.

Sem nada falar, Hux contornou a poltrona e parou atrás de Kylo, admirando-o por um instante fugaz. Tirou o casaco cinzento do uniforme, os botões se soltando com cliques e o tecido sintético deslizando até o chão com um _vuf_. Estendeu uma mão até lhe envolver o pulso acelerado, depois a trouxe braço acima, sem pressa.

— Você está suando. Relaxe. Respire fundo. — E Kylo procurou obedecê-lo, mas, ao seu toque ardiloso, as barreiras da mente e do corpo se quebravam como uma onda na base do penhasco, engolidas pela maré.

Hux trocou o ligeiro roçar das pontas dos dedos pelas unhas bem-aparadas, que arranharam as curvas dos seus ombros. Os traços vermelhos acompanharam as suas várias cicatrizes, daí desbotaram. Enquanto o raspão se prolongava e se aventurava abaixo da clavícula, ele se inclinou e passou a língua devagar em volta de sua orelha, sondando com pequenas lambidas.

De olhos fechados, Kylo jogou a cabeça para trás e ofegou um pouco. No momento, entretanto, a serenidade habitual abandonara Hux, que grunhiu, satisfeito com a vítima hesitante, mas completamente complacente. Ele segurou o seu queixo e se esticou para a boca rude alcançar a sua. A língua voraz forçou os seus lábios carnudos a se entreabrirem, metendo-se dentro com força.

O olhar sombrio de desejo de Hux já o excitara em expectativa, preenchendo-o enquanto suspendia o conflito. Agora, lembrava-o de si mesmo com Rey acomodada em sua consciência, cada necessidade remediada.

Ele acessou sua consciência com pavor inefável. Como se esquivar senão por ali? A ligação da Força a que costumava recorrer estava ainda silenciosa, opaca, sem percepções nem atos.

Hux os havia despido, a pele pálida sob a luz artificial. Abruptamente o agarrou, os dedos dolorosamente cravados na carne, os músculos torneados, e o prendeu contra a poltrona, de quatro. Acariciou-o da maneira que tão bem conhecia. Beijava e mordiscava o seu flanco, passeando até o outro lado com morosidade.

De cima a baixo, a língua se curvava para delinear o arco de sua espinha, ao que Kylo arquejou e arqueou as costas. Hux se deitou sobre ele, as coxas abertas, o peito colado à sua coluna. Ambos respiraram juntos, um corpo respondendo às partes do outro.

— Tão tenso — ronronou Hux, vibrando com o ronco da própria gargalhada. — Lindo.

Os dedos do ousado oficial correram sobre as nádegas do Supremo Líder por inteiro, sem saltos, lançando-se no interior em carícias lentas e destemidas. Nesse ínterim, ele usou os dentes para morder a curva cheia de sua bunda, deslizando até o alto das coxas.

Kylo gemeu baixinho, impotente, o que o incentivou a posicionar o joelho pontudo entre os dele, com a rigidez no meio das pernas a pressioná-lo.

— Oh, Kylo — ganiu Hux, a face corada de prazer. — _Sente_ o meu desejo? Você me quer, eu sei. Por que não admite o que o seu corpo lhe pede? Sim... devia...

Hux olhou especulativamente dentro de seus olhos, o nariz franzido, a boca longa e fina enviesada num riso de triunfo. Como nas vezes anteriores, ele o fez corresponder, e Kylo não podia deixar de respirar tanto quanto de ficar excitado.

Desde que Snoke julgasse puni-lo pela mais sutil falha nos planos e decretasse a sentença, Hux a executava dentro de Kylo, implacável, o olhar ardente. Após a ruína do destróier, as visitas passaram a assegurar o silêncio cooperativo do general e aplacar a ameaça de motim que o instigava.

Senti-lo dentro de si era o lembrete de sua submissão há muito, o eco tangível e cruel de uma relação perdida. Kylo quis retomar o ódio como na floresta escura de inverno, quando batera no ferimento na barriga para atestar a dor, capaz de afiar o foco e fortalecê-lo. _Mais uma mentira_ , declarou.

Sem nem considerar recorrer a artifícios, Rey o havia sobrepujado num duelo brutal e o encurralado na beira de um precipício, desarmado e ferido gravemente, mas separados pelo colapso do planeta. A derrota por uma sucateira órfã de Jakku, não treinada, intrigava-o.

Tendo se visto sozinho no trono, a promessa cega de destruí-la foi outro engano, cujo vigor Snoke alimentou. Afinal, o vínculo era incontestavelmente verdadeiro, e não forjado pelo propósito de manipulá-lo. Logo que Kylo tornou a encontrá-la, percebeu também que precisava dela.

Apesar das oportunidades, jamais se enfureceu, retrucou os insultos ou fez nenhum movimento ofensivo em direção a Rey. Não conseguiria machucá-la, já que a mera ideia lhe era insuportável, a qual ela nem permitiria. Sequer fora capaz de prever e aparar o golpe que lhe rasgou o rosto.

Como Snoke teve fé para lhe pedir para matá-la? Ele não desistiria de Rey pelo desejo de firmar a confiança do mestre abusivo, que nunca validou quaisquer tentativas. Não poderia sacrificar a única pessoa com a qual se importava após o inferno de assisti-la ser torturada.

Ele suportaria isso, mas _ela_ não.

Novamente, ele buscou coragem com a ajuda da lembrança de Rey, invocando a visão dela empunhando o seu sabre de luz instável, resoluta e orgulhosa. A energia no coração de sua lâmina falhava e tremia enquanto os dois se moviam juntos, combatendo a ameaça ao destino que compartilhariam, pelo qual ela deixou deliberadamente Luke e o procurou entre os inimigos. Ao acordar, poderia ter capturado o novo líder da Primeira Ordem, então inconsciente, e o entregado à Resistência, ou o matado, encerrando a guerra, mas não o tocou. Por quê?

 _Ah, eu queria que você pudesse me acalmar, Rey_ , pensou pela ponte mental. Sabia que não era mais do que um grito no vazio oco, um olhar dentro do abismo profundo, um raio de luz na escuridão. Sentia seu _eu_ em colapso, egoísta e repreensível. A muito custo, conseguiu empurrar para fora a razão do passado que o sufocava, dando forma à dor tão excruciante que fugia à linguagem e aos sentidos.

 _Ben._

Como há muito tempo, a ponte mental de repente pulsou, o que fez seus joelhos fraquejarem. Não fora um eco.

 _Ben?_ , repetiu Rey, a aflição pungente, a voz clara como o próximo amanhecer.

A luz captou o fogo no cabelo ruivo de Hux, como a sala do trono de Snoke e sua letal Guarda Pretoriana. Como uma chama descontrolada. Como sangue. Como cristal vermelho. Porém, o olhar de Kylo faiscava feito um diamante negro em resposta ao brilho lapidado de Rey, que apenas refletia o dele.


	4. Luz e sombra

**Nota da autora:** Uma considerável parte deste capítulo estava pronta cedo, antes mesmo dos outros últimos dois, e escrevê-lo foi tão impactante que o trecho dos sóis gêmeos envolveu lágrimas reais em fim de noite. Ben precisava de lembretes, à parte o chamado de Rey, e a sua extraordinária lealdade ao legado do avô lançava luz somente sobre Darth Vader. Ele merecia conhecer de fato Anakin.

* * *

No sopro de ar seguinte, a ira gloriosa de Kylo Ren desaparecera, substituída pela resolução da determinação obsessiva. O nome Ben o marcara de volta e lhe devolvera a compostura. _O que mudara?_ , perguntou-se.

Rey vivia dentro dele. Até em seu sono inquieto, apagado, ele a chamava — e ela o ouvia, nunca mais perto, mas também nunca mais longe.

Eram testemunhas da luz flutuando num buraco negro, sem seus sentidos e sem forma, e não havia o mínimo de fulgor a ser absorvido na fome por direção. Portanto, toldados pelo conforto, mesmo se estivessem lado a lado, não imaginariam.

Ter recusado Hux lhe custaria muito, mas ele lidaria com a febre da consequência ao fim da incursão a Bespin, pois o general não comprometeria uma missão enquanto durasse. Talvez lhe desse outra cicatriz e se contentasse.

Estupefato, Ben escorregou da poltrona para o chão gelado, apanhou a calça amarfanhada e a recolocou às escondidas, sem se ater ao que fazia. As mãos se atrapalhavam. Ele puxou os joelhos contra o peito, encolhido, resistente ao menor movimento, e se permitiu ficar ali.

Desse modo, notou a tempestade amansar, as nuvens apartadas no céu cada vez menos piscante, e pôde distinguir uma faísca cortando o breu de seu quarto. A princípio, supôs vir do efeito da maior janela, decerto um vestígio da tormenta. Entretanto, o clarão se expandiu, cheio da Força, até se repartir em dois corpos extremamente jovens, ainda que nublados. Desdobraram-se ao pé de seu leito, esguios e familiares.

As beiradas e os contornos lhe pareciam borrados, delineados por luz. As botas estavam arranhadas, o couro antigo. Cintos fechavam os robes marrons sobre as túnicas brancas, identificando-os como Jedi. De imediato, Ben perdeu o fôlego.

A mão direita de um deles havia sido decepada e trocada por uma prótese robótica, que reluzia, repleta de delicadas sombras prateadas. Pesar anuviava os olhos azuis e arregalados do garoto da fazenda. Ben retribuiu a atenção, tonto. Ele o conhecia...? Era possível?

— Luke?! — ofegou Ben, lívido.

— Sim, criança — respondeu-lhe o tio, com uma careta. Queria rir? Como? Nesse meio-tempo, Ben relaxou, o temor de reprimenda afastado pela paz incutida em seu íntimo, uma percepção nova e mais interessante do que reclamar respostas.

Impiedosamente curioso, o foco voou e vagou para o segundo rapaz. Via-se metade de seu rosto cravada de estilhaços de metal da máscara, deformada pelo disfarce atrás do qual por décadas escondera as queimaduras de lava do duelo em Mustafar.

Quando se virou, expôs o outro lado, a pele lisa e macia, imaculada. O cabelo loiro-escuro caía sobre os ombros em ondas, como o de Ben. Ele tinha o olhar quebrado: um azul como o céu de Naboo, o outro amarelo como o calor infernal de Tatooine. Todavia, o sorriso largo acatava as duas partes.

Anakin — e Darth Vader. Luz e sombra. Ele era um. Imaginou glória, só que sem tanto medo.

Os Skywalkers. Pai e filho.

— Grande poder não está em um lado da Força — murmurou Luke, não mais devorado pelo fracasso. — Até me permiti tocar o lado sombrio ao considerar matá-lo, meu Padawan. Yoda teria me perseguido com a bengala no alto se ainda vivesse. Antes de Rey partir, eu resisti muito. Precisava me desculpar, por isso o procurei em Crait.

Ouvindo, Ben se sobressaltou e compreendeu a proteção de Luke sobre si mesmo ao deixá-lo se armar contra ele com a ira que pressentia, obviamente.

A voz ora de Anakin, ora de Luke levaram Ben madrugada adentro.

Soube dos próprios lábios de Anakin quem ele foi. Que falhou porque parou de conseguir ler os instintos, corrompido pela deferência amoral na Guerra dos Clones. Que amou e, através disso, fortaleceu-se e se redimiu. O raio de bondade sobreviveu nele através da escuridão, por anos, íntegro, até Luke enxergá-lo.

— Ben... — chamou Anakin por fim, a voz penetrante. Ele o observou antes de tornar a falar: — Apesar dos maiores esforços para ignorá-lo, o prólogo de nossa história nunca pode ser rasgado, pois nos compôs e fez com que o resto fosse escrito. Eu me dispus a dar a Padmé a galáxia ao lhe pedir que a governasse comigo, então a perdi tanto quanto _me_ perdi, mas eu e ela vivemos através de Luke e Leia. Em igual, a princesa e Han vivem através de você.

De maneira gentil e desesperada, Ben suportou o eco de sua proposta a Rey, dissociada do desejo de supremacia.

 _Por favor_. Ele até implorara.

Agora, soube que não estavam prontos.

Anakin deixou que seu olhar se demorasse um momento a mais em Ben, discernindo a obstinação do filho de sua filha, o amor por Padmé espelhado no rosto do sangue de seu sangue. O jovem Skywalker acreditou no poder da Força do príncipe caído.

Uma cutucada brincalhona de Luke o distraiu, e o sorriso malicioso de um respondeu à diversão selvagem no olhar do outro. Os ombros de ambos se tocaram, conectando-os.

O brilho que envolvia Anakin e Luke se fundiu quando retornaram à Força juntos. Ben viu os dois sóis se encontrarem. Uma lágrima tremulou ao surgir em seus olhos negros.


	5. Contraparte

A sombra de Rey emergiu do vínculo para o quarto sóbrio. Ben abaixou a cabeça a tempo de ela conseguir ver apenas a ponta da lágrima, o que a fez congelar a poucos passos de distância. Quando ele se esticou na consciência e vasculhou a ponte, tateando à procura do abalo, sentiu-a e inclinou o rosto para cima.

Ben teve vislumbres dos arredores de Rey: terra vermelha e fofa, musgo nos troncos, duas luas se pondo e a claridade nascente. Ela havia se deixado cobrir pelas copas das árvores e pelas nuvens fragmentadas, imóvel sob os galhos que somente começavam a se revestir de folhas.

Então, ele a encarou, pequena e magra, os músculos finos contraídos e os punhos fechados. Os cabelos castanhos continuavam arranjados num coque triplo. A luz dourada de sua pele lembrava uma flama do sol.

De súbito, Ben se lembrou da pressão de suas palmas unidas, quando Rey ofereceu sua mão lentamente e ele tirou a luva para tocá-la. Como antes, estava sem camisa, com o peito e os ombros largos à mostra, a tez branca em contraste com a calça preta.

Não sentiu que precisava se esconder, desprovido de vergonha. Ela podia observá-lo, sem mistérios.

— Rey — disse ele, o suor voltando a se acumular e a enervá-lo. — Já devia tê-la procurado antes... para lhe contar... mas... fui covarde o suficiente para esperar que não precisasse ser feito.

Ela entendeu o que houve com Hux depois que a intensidade de seu olhar fixo a alcançou.

O foco de ambos explodiu, investigando a galáxia até encerrá-los na companhia ansiada.

Não estavam mais no destróier que circulava Bespin nem no bosque junto à base secreta da Resistência.

Ben e Rey se alçaram à proximidade que seus corpos reais nunca alcançariam e permaneceram juntos num lugar impossível de estar, não sensorial e intangível, intocado pelas palavras, sem teto, paredes ou chão. Ali, ao seu tempo, contemplaram-se e se reconheceram.

Ela caiu de joelhos à sua frente, estarrecida, e se expôs. Não quis esconder as ações do escrutínio dele, também.

A alvorada começava. À meia-luz, em silêncio, entregaram o perdão e o consolo um ao outro.

— Eu não poderia vir em parte — confessou Rey. Sua voz definhou enquanto admitia a própria impulsividade e impaciência. Ben admirava que ela fosse mais forte que ele, apesar da zombaria humilhante de Snoke.

— Eu espero. Conheço a solidão e estou resignado a suportá-la — declarou Ben, dando-lhe a escolha de vir até ele ou não.

— E isso não é terrível? — disse ela.

 _Acontece quando se ama_ _profundamente_ , pensou Ben, enredado em si mesmo.

A certeza e o propósito ameaçaram desvanecer na medida em que ascendia a memória do fim da luta na sala do trono. Desafiadoras eram as expectativas alimentadas. E se a recusa se repetisse? Tantos haviam se afastado dele.

A liberdade evidenciava a indulgência de escolhas infinitas.

Ben conjurou esforços para usar o ímpeto da presença de Rey para relembrar que ela não era uma mentira nem uma obsessão pessoal, mas a sua contraparte. Assim, ele enxergou os fios da Força atados, expressando-se através desse laço, um lembrete que evocou serenidade e a repentina consciência de sua vulnerabilidade.

Entrementes, Ben evitava olhá-la. Estava, de fato, começando a se sacudir violentamente, em choque.

Com a agilidade descomunal com que empunhava o bastão e o girava no ar, Rey engatinhou até ele e se sentou em seu colo, as pernas firmes em torno de sua cintura. À medida que se ajeitou junto ao corpo imenso, ela o segurou o mais ternamente que pôde, dando-lhe seu calor. Abraçou-o.

— Ei — murmurou ela, — eu estou aqui, Ben.

Exausto, ele a envolveu com os braços e deixou a cabeça pender para a frente, sobre o ombro de Rey. Ela colocou uma das mãos na sua nuca, com a qual esfregou e apertou os tendões rígidos da base do seu pescoço.

O ritmo ordeiro e reconfortante dos movimentos estancou o estremecimento, o lado luminoso e escuro combinados e recolhidos no fundo diante dos inúmeros pontos de contato.

Pele contra pele.

— Não quis me descontrolar — falou ele, constrangido com o jorro de alívio. — Lamento.

— Acontece quando se ama profundamente — ecoou Rey.

A reciprocidade trouxe o olhar brilhante de Ben ao encontro do seu, calando-o. Ela sorria um pouco, tímida com a grande insegurança que acompanhava a inexperiência. No entanto, o fogo nas bochechas e no colo manifestou a sua satisfação com a sombra do desejo.

Devagar, Rey inspirou e traçou o rosto de Ben, da planura da testa à linha do nariz aquilino. Contornou as têmporas, desceu até as maçãs do rosto marcadas, beirou o maxilar.

Delicado e frágil, o toque dela sussurrava sobre a sua pele.

Quando o polegar de Rey se arrastou com tenacidade sobre os seus lábios carnudos, ele puxou o fôlego em desespero. Aquele gesto reacendera a sensação do corpo gracioso dela sobre o seu, o volume das coxas palpitando ao ritmo do coração.

A mão de Rey tremia, atrapalhada pela ingenuidade, como se numa missão muito além do que se preparou para cumprir. Contudo, a curiosidade e a fascinação a impeliram adiante. Ben se controlava para não se mover bruscamente e assustá-la, de forma que se manteve absorto no olhar da cor da terra que o explorava, diligente, sem jamais vacilar.

Rey delineou as cavidades de sua clavícula, o peito amplo, as auréolas rosadas. Como a confiança tensa se impunha à sutileza, o roçar se tornou cada vez mais intenso e evidente. O seu rastro irradiava rubor e calor, e a respiração dos dois já assumira um tom irregular, audível.

Num lampejo, ela beijou a cicatriz saliente que rastejava pescoço abaixo, daí partiu para a que talhara metade de seu rosto.

No instante que se seguiu, em nível igual, Ben se empertigou e lhe segurou o queixo. As mãos de Rey se enroscaram nos seus cabelos negros e compridos. Ele se inclinou com deliberada lentidão, fazendo-se notar, alto e robusto.

Capturou a sua boca com gentileza, experimentando-a, os corpos alinhados um com o outro, com as mentes e com a culminação da Força. O beijo devorou o que os cercava, inclusive o pudor.

Logo que os lábios de Rey se descolaram e se abriram, Ben a provou e aumentou a pressão, a língua se insinuando contra a sua.

— Ben... — gemeu Rey, boquiaberta. As nuances profundas de sua voz os excitaram.

Em resposta, os seus seios minúsculos empurraram a camada de roupa e espicharam contra o peito de Ben, cujos olhos escureceram ainda mais. Com um impulso ligeiro, ele a virou e a deitou, equilibrando-se por cima. Despiram-se entre as carícias.

Vigoroso, Ben percorreu o seu corpo inteiro com a boca e com os dedos, agraciando-a parte por parte. Demorou-se nos mamilos, rastejou pela barriga, atestou a umidade entre as pernas.

Tal como um sabre de luz, seu membro se expandiu e a pressionou, e, a partir do quadril, uma centelha de surpresa e êxtase se derramou em Rey.

Dado o consentimento, Ben a reivindicou fundo, arrancando-lhe um arquejo de surpresa e dor, interrompendo-se para que ela se acostumasse com a intrusão. E ambos colidiram, entrelaçados e inebriados.

Num momento em meio ao caos, durante a guerra, rodeados de estrelas, Rey e Ben se confrontaram com a vastidão inimaginável e magnífica e encontraram a solidão pacífica um no outro. A escuridão e a luz incidiam igualmente neles.

— Ben — chamou Rey, antes que a manhã se espalhasse —, queria ficar com você aqui, neste momento, na galáxia distante, por muito, muito tempo.

— Eu sei — respondeu Solo.

* * *

 **Nota da autora:** Pensava num arco de cinco capítulos desde o início, o suficiente para cobrir tudo o que importava para Kylo/Ben, sem me estender. Ele entendeu que amava profundamente Rey, as mesmas palavras de Padmé para Anakin no Episódio II. Não podia ter encerrado melhor do que com a icônica declaração de Han e Leia no Episódio V, pois Ben se redimiu pelo que fez com o pai e se aceitou como Solo. Estou muito satisfeita, e agradeço a cada um de vocês por ter lido e comentado.


End file.
